What If?
by ChloboShoka
Summary: A series of "what if..." one shots. Open to requests. Recent One Shot: What If Katherine Howard Was Faithful?
1. What If Jane Survived Childbirth?

I adore The Tudors and I've been interested about them since I studied them at school. I love Showtime's TV show of it and after reading so many fan fics, I've gave me an idea to write a series of "What If...?" one shots.

**What If Jane Survived Childbirth?**

"My son needs his mother and I need my queen," Henry Tudor whispered as he held onto his wife's hand. Jane continued to grow weaker and colder until all warmth was lost in her hands. The fever had snatched his mother once and it claimed another person dear to his hearts. Watching his beloved Jane feel and look like snow reminded him of memories. Painful memories that caused an ache in his heart.

Memories he didn't want to think about. Memories he ordered to fade away, but they refused. Henry was not ready to say goodbye. There was many things to do and many things to see. Edward had the caring mother and sisters that would protect him. Henry would give him and his Jane all the finest things for the rest of his life.

All of Henry's sins had led him to Jane's deathbed; Anne and Catherine's struggle to give birth to a male heir, taking mistresses, falling out with the pope, neglecting his daughters, it had all led to his ultimate wish. Henry's determination to produce a male heir had driven him to two failed marriages a broken country and a religious revolution that changed England forever. Anne and Catherine were not the failures. He couldn't bring himself to admit guilt due to his pride. He was third time lucky with Jane, but his wish for a son was corrupted.

If he could have Jane back for just a small moment, he would never let pride engulf him again. He would promise to treat Jane with the respect and love that he failed to do to Anne and Catherine. Drowned in sorrow he leaned over and kissed Jane's frozen lips. Not once did Henry let go of Jane. His head lowered down to her stomach.

Even in the hour of her death, her skin glistened to Henry. She was a saint and a guardian angel in his wet eyes. A hot breeze tickled his ear. He raised himself, anxiously looking around to see who's there. His heart pounded when he saw Jane's eyes flicker.

"Henry..." Jane murmured. Their grip became tighter.

"Jane!" Henry gasped. He looked into Jane's eyes and saw the reflection of not a king, but a man seeking redemption. "JANE!" He grabbed Jane's back and kissed her again. He was still crying, but they were tears of joy. It wasn't anything less than a miracle. Edward son will have his mother, Mary and Elizabeth will have their stepmother, and Henry will have his queen.


	2. What If Catherine Agreed To A Divorce?

Thanks for the suggestion, PotterFan1990. And thanks for all the reviews and requests.

**What If Catherine of Aragon Accepted The Divorce?**

Nothing about the dark night would suggest that a fateful meeting would soon be happening. Catherine Of Aragon was a lady of her words. She was determined to stick by Henry until the hour of her death. She stuck by his brother, Arthur until his death and she would do the same. It was her purpose.

Henry wanted to get rid of Catherine. He wanted to be with his love, Anne Boleyn and have the healthy son he had desired for such a long time. Catherine had been reluctant to leave, but she knew that she could not give him the male heir he desired. He wanted someone young and fresh like Anne. It didn't mean that Catherine wanted it to be that way. England had become her home, she still felt it was her destiny to protect the faith and best interests of the king and of her daughter.

She had been evicted, but the court loved her so much they allowed her sneak in and talk to the king. She had been resistant to divorce Henry because she didn't want him to fall into a world of sin. She was sorry she couldn't produce the male heir, but God would doom his marriage to Anne Boleyn if he had his way.

"What are you doing here?" Henry barked. He glared at Catherine as if she was murderer. "I asked you to leave!"

"I must speak to you," Catherine pleaded. She fell to her knees and looked up the king. "It is about our daughter."

"She is not my daughter."

"How could you say that?" Catherine asked. She held her hand on her heart and tried to fight back the tears. She shook her head and noticed the silver goblets and the scent of wine. "Wine usually clouded your judgement."

"If you know what's good for you, you will stay out of my sight!"

Catherine had lost the battle for the time being. "If it makes His Majesty happy," Catherine whispered, but it was loud enough for Henry to hear. "I will step aside from the marriage... on one condition, Mary is still a princess."

Henry snarled, "I'm sorry?"

"Mary does not deserve to suffer in this way."

"If that's what it takes for you to leave, then so be it. Mary will not be declared a bastard."

"Thank you. I swear that I will be eternal grateful."

"And I thank you for your cooperation," Henry said. "Now leave before I change my mind."

Catherine bowed and left court with her head held high. She chose to live in extreme sorrow, but she wanted her daughter to be happy. Mary will not have to have the humiliation of being declared a bastard and both Catherine and Henry were free.


	3. What If Mary Was A Boy?

Thanks to autumnrose2010 for the request. I'm going to do one with Elizabeth as a boy in the next one shot. Once again, thanks for all the reviews and requests. Keep them coming.

**What If Mary Was A Boy?**

On a cold winter's day on the 18th February 1516, the king and queen of England gave birth to a healthy young son. Catherine Of Aragon and Henry VIII named the infant Author after her previous husband and the king's deceased brother respectively. To the King, Author was nothing more than a blessing of God. Catherine and Henry had suffered the misfortune of miscarriages and stillborn children.

Just as Henry began to believe that his marriage was cursed by God for taking his brother's life, Author came along. Henry didn't know what he did to upset God, but since the birth of Author he prayed every day to ensure the health of Catherine and Author. The joy around the king had filled him with passion that he wanted to put to good use. He loved the feeling of becoming a parent. He loved watching the child grow inside his queen, knowing that it could be the future heir of England and perhaps their children's children's children will become kings of the world.

"You know Henry," Catherine told Henry. "If we ever have a daughter... I want to name her Mary."

"That is also my sister's name," Henry said.

"Mary is a very special name," Catherine reminded him. She held onto his hand and smiled. "I'm sure you know why?"

"She is the mother of Christ. It is a glorious name." And what if he had daughters? It never sprung to Henry's mind. He so desired to have sons that he had no plans for what would happen if they turned out to be a girl. "So how is son?"

"He is doing very well," Catherine confirmed. "He is starting to crawl around."

The pair of them turned round and saw the little Arthur crawling around bed. He gurgled as he explored the bedroom in all it's glory. The king and queen laughed. They had never had been happier. The kind of happiness proven to be irresistible. He had the eyes of his mother and the auburn hair of his father. Arthur's smile - the smile of the future king of England.

"We should have more children," Henry suggested. "Before you are no longer of child bearing age."

Catherine's happy expression faded to a look of fear. She knew that she was prone to miscarriages and stillborn babies. Could she bring herself to go it all again if the next lot of pregnancies were unsuccessful? Could another miscarriage and stillborn drive Henry to utter ruin. And what would she say to Arthur is they had both promised him a sibling, but God took them away before they got a change to breathe? As much as she wanted another child to please her husband, she did not want to go through the heartbreak of losing a child again.

"What's the matter Catherine?" Henry wrapped her arms around Catherine. She wept.

"What if..."

"Don't dwell on the past," Henry demanded. "This is a new beginning. A fresh start for us."

About a year later, Catherine gave birth to triplets. One boy and two girls: Edward, Mary and Elizabeth. Many people expected them all to die, but they had surpassed all expectations. Prince Arthur was still alive to watch his siblings grow. Henry was pleased with Catherine and took pride in all of his children.


	4. What If Elizabeth Is A Boy?

Thanks to autumnrose2010 for the request. Here's part two with Elizabeth.

**What If Elizabeth Was A Boy?**

It was the moment that Henry had been waiting for. He couldn't decide if he should name the son Henry, after himself or Edward. He threw himself into a fit of laughter and swung open the doors to Anne's chamber. His love, Anne Boleyn held in her arms the future of England. She smiled and held her son up to the king. "Here is your son," Anne declared boldly. "Our son."

Henry snatched the boy from Anne's arms. She still tried to reach out and touch her son through the clothes wrapped around the boy. Her smile had become contagious. The sun shined brightly out the window, and it was shining for their son; the future king of England. Everyone from court will be wanting to come in their flocks to see the good news.

"I knew you were the one for me," Henry said to Anne. Henry had gone to hell and back to secure his marriage to Anne and to produce a legitimate heir to the throne. There was no doubt to Henry that God approved of his love and marriage to Anne. He passed the infant son back to Anne. "So what should be call our new prince?" Henry asked Anne. "I can't choose between Henry or Edward."

"Edward..."

"Edward it is then," Henry cried out. He gave two kisses, one on Anne's lips and the other on Edward's head. He and his men left the room with smiles.

"Congratulations Anne," Anne's father said with a smile on his face. "You have succeeded. No one can stop you now."


	5. What If Henry's Wives All Died?

What If Henry's Wives All Died?

Princess Mary wanted all of her half-brothers in her care. Edward, Jane Seymour's son was being brought up as a protestant. The very thought of such heresy being allowed in her father's court made her blood boil. Henry had achieved his lifelong ambition to have sons: perfect heirs to the throne. But Henry's love life, was more tragic. He had been married six times and all of them had died of puerperal fever.

Puerperal fever was The King's worst enemy. His first wife, Catherine of Aragon was Mary's mother. Together they had already suffered from a series of miscarriages and stillborn children. Mary was their first child to survive through infancy and just two years later her sister was stillborn. Mary was too young to understand how much the kingdom mourned. Within a year later she was in labour with Mary's brother. But Catherine's constant pregnancies had finally taken a toll to her health, leaving her vulnerable to puerperal fever - the childbirth disease that took her grandmother away before Mary got the chance to meet her.

The boy survived infancy and was named after his father, but died three days after Henry's marriage to Anne Boleyn. Mary couldn't stand her. She found Anne Boleyn to be selfish and unkind. She felt that Anne was looking down on her for not being the son that Henry desperately wanted. So much for keeping the faith. Mary was proud of her faith. Her catholic beliefs were the only thing that kept her sane in the cruel world. Her catholic beliefs reminded her of the mother and siblings she lost. And that they would always be with her and through Mary will her siblings know their love and affection.

Anne had given birth to a son named John, but Anne died shortly after birth. She had heard that Anne was hysterical over her death. Mary was actually disappointed that Anne had a son. As much as she wanted a son to please the king, she didn't want Anne to be the mother. But God moves in mysterious ways. God had brought Edward into the world and not Anne.

Jane Seymour was a much suitable wife for Henry. Mary adored her. She brought Henry closer to her father. Why Jane had to go to, Mary did not know. Anne and Catherine's death had made holes in her father's heart, and Jane had healed them. And just as she was the cure, she was also the cause when she passed away after giving Henry a son named Thomas.

Henry didn't marry again until 1940. Henry then made an usual choice with Anne of Cleves. At first he didn't like her, but it wasn't until she gave birth to Manfred was it that Anne of Cleves had earned the king's love. She too died that evening. She died in her sleep, a happy woman wishing nothing more than to please the king. Mary thought that God obviously needed her mothers, Catherine, Jane and Anne of Cleves to to her family's guardian angels.

Then her father wanted his youth back. When his eyes met Katherine Howard, his heart bounced. Mary was horrified. Her new stepmother was younger than him, and of a childbearing age, but she behaved like anything but a Queen. Mary saw her as nothing but a frivolous flaw, and to add insult to injury she was Anne Boleyn's cousin. She was a terrible catholic in Mary's opinion. She served her punishment for her sins when God took her away after giving birth to Charles.

Catherine Parr was Henry's last hope. She was more of a nurse than a wife to him. And at first, Mary loved her, until she discovered her protestant views. That night Catherine was in labour with Henry's child, Mary had prayed that Catherine died for her heretic beliefs and God had listened to her. To Mary, it was the biggest sin she ever committed. Catherine's son, Richard had been healthy, just like his brothers.

Had they have been daughters, they would have been declared bastards just how the Princess Mary had been declared one before. She had heard that many people would have preferred her to be Queen instead of her brothers. She knew that rumours and gossip thrived on court, but the concept of ruling England was something she liked. She would be the first Queen Regent of England. She could prove herself that she is the daughter of Henry and Catherine of Aragon.

There was a belief that there was two kind of women in the world: the weak and the whores. Mary knew that she was neither weak nor a whore. Even a world dominated by men, women too could have power too. Men and women both had their purposes. One could not live without the other. After Catherine Parr's death, Henry vowed that he would never marry again. He was old, weak and tired and a shadow of the youthful man he once was.

"Princess Mary..." The King muttered. He spoke as if a frog was stuck in his throat. "Why are you here?"

"I want my brothers in my care."

"Yes," The King said. He nodded his head and held onto Mary's hands. "You are young, and you must be a good mother to my precious sons. They are most dearly beloved."

"They will know their mother's love through me."

"You are so faithful and strong," Henry cackled. "Just like your mother. You would have been a great queen."

"If you think so highly of me, why don't you make me Queen until my brothers come of age."

"Why didn't I think of that before?" Henry asked himself. "I was not always kind to you. Your mother would be turning in her grave if she knew how I treated you. You didn't deserve it. I hope that you will one day find a wonderful king who will treat you better than I did."

It was the last words he heard his father speak. He turned gray and Mary felt just a little colder. Mary and her five half-brothers were left orphans in the world. In her mind, her mother's spirit. "God moves in mysterious ways my sweet child."


	6. What If Katherine Howard Hated Jane?

**What If Katherine Howard Hated Jane Seymour?**

She was her best friend and Katherine Howard had lost the best cousin she ever had. She never really knew Anne Boleyn, but something inside her told her that she was a remarkable woman and a brave queen. Katherine had heard so many things about her cousin, some of it she thought was a lot of old rubbish. She was a modern girl living in a society with ancient traditions: it was just how Katherine felt.

Katherine held one lady responsible for her cousin's downfall and the shame of her family. Queen Jane Seymour, King Henry's third wife and the mother of Prince Edward. Katherine had hoped that the home-wrecker would die of puerperal fever. Lady Rochford may have forgiven Queen Jane, but Katherine would rather die than forgive Jane for what she had done.

Katherine Howard wanted revenge on Jane Seymour. Katherine's uncle encouraged it as well. Her family pressurized her into becoming Jane's lady-in-waiting. Katherine hated it, despite Jane Seymour coming across as a kind and gentle lady. Jane's mousy blonde hair and sugary voice made Katherine want to vomit. Katherine saw Jane's kindness as nothing but a veil to hide her family's nasty plots.

"Lady Culpepper," Jane whispered to Katherine as soon as the two of them were alone. "I feel as if I have done something wrong to you. But I do not know what I've done."

Katherine lifted her eyes off the floor and rolled them to Queen Jane. "You know what's you've done."

"You have to tell me," Jane implored. She had her hand on her heart as she said, "And then we can make it right."

"Why do always have to pretend to be innocent?" Katherine shrieked with her eyes red with tears. "You can never make it right. God will never save you."

"Lady Culpepper," Jane gasped. "What is the matter?"

"YOU KILLED MY COUSIN!" Katherine screamed.

Princess Mary was sitting in the corner, reading a section from the bible the entire time they were there. Mary and Jane had a very special bond together. Disturbed by Katherine's outburst, Mary slammed her bible shut and stood in front of her stepmother. "That is no way to talk to the Queen Of England," said Mary firmly.

"It's got nothing to do with you," Katherine snapped at Mary. "My cousin, Anne Boleyn was a great woman and if it hadn't have been for you, she would still be alive." Nobody said a word, but the maids peeped into the room curious to what was going on. At that point, Katherine was so mad she was steaming. Jane said nothing, which frustrated Katherine. "Why don't you say something?"

Katherine had her left hand out ready to slap her, but Princess Mary intervened just in time and Katherine's legs landed on the floor. Jane looked disappointed, but she didn't look away from Katherine.

"Anne Boleyn was not a good person," Mary declared. "Her death was her own fault and in God's will."

By looking at the sheer disgust in Mary's face, Katherine knew that Mary had a lot more to say to her, but her catholic beliefs stopped her from saying it. She had no religious boundaries. Others had always considered her upbringing as dangerous.

"You should take some rest Lady Culpepper," Queen Jane said to Katherine. "Give you some time to reflect on what you've said. This isn't worth losing your head over."

Katherine jumped out and ran out of Jane's rooms. She continued to run around the house until her eyes met her husband, Thomas Culpepper. "God may not know who I am," Katherine screamed at the top of her voice. She marched in front of Culpepper and clenched her fists together as her arms were spread out. Culpepper stroked her elbows as he watched her rant with a grin on his face. "But I swear to him that I teach that wrench Jane Seymour never to mess with my family."

"You know something Kitty?" Culpepper whispered into Katherine's ear. His voice was so soft it melted Katherine's anger away.

"What is that?" Her lips curled into a childish smile.

He smirked as he tapped Katherine's back and lead her away to a private place. Katherine found herself in a fit of giggles as her lover said, "I do love a good cat fight."


	7. What If Henry Loved Anne Of Cleves

What If Henry Loved Anne Of Cleves

Anna von Jülich-Kleve-Berg or better known as Anne Of Cleves had never been so excited in her life. The initial meeting was a disaster. Anne wasn't _accustomed_ to the English ways of living, and didn't even know who Henry was when she first met him. Now the two of them have gotten to know each other a bit more, Henry had grown to love her.

She was no longer in fear of disgracing her family nor in fear of losing her head. She felt that she had become the new mother that Mary and Elizabeth. She was granted the title of The King's Soulmate. Henry may not praise Anne like he praised Jane Seymour, lusted like he did to Anne Boleyn or triumphed like he did with Catherine Of Aragon. She was different to them; much different.

Anne woke up that Christmas with a smile on her face. She was finally free. God had brought her to England to keep the peace. She had heard many things about Henry before the marriage, but it didn't stop her from going. She was petrified of what could happen if she refused her family's honour. Even to this day, the marriage was not consummated, but Henry's declining health had stopped him from doing all the things he enjoyed in his youth with the exception of feasting.

They had been married for seven years and she had a feeling that that she would become a widow very soon. Mary and Elizabeth were allowed to be called princesses again and were no longer declared bastards. The work of Jane Seymour was now complete. Henry was prepared to let his only son become King of England. He had hoped that Anne would have provided him another son, but he knew it was too late.

"I married two of the best women to grace the earth," Henry whispered on his deathbed. Henry had sent his family away, but Anne as gentle as she was, refused to leave. She remembered the wedding vows as if she had only said them yesterday. "I asked you to leave," Henry croaked to Anne.

_"In sickness and in health... till death do us part!" _Anne muttered. Despite the pungent smell, Anne could never leave Henry.

"That hour of my death is upon us," Henry whispered. "I don't want you to see me like this. So weak, old and ugly."

"That is not true," Anne said. "God says you are beautiful." Anne placed her hand on Henry's forehead and smiled. "Beauty does not come from the face and strength doesn't come from the muscles, it comes from the heart."

"Bless you," Henry spat out tears all over his face. Henry died peacefully in his sleep and Anne was there to support all of Henry's children until her death because Mary, Elizabeth and Edward were her children too, just not by blood.


	8. What If Henry Was Buried Next To Anne?

**What If Henry Was Buried Next To Anne Boleyn?**

****He tore his country apart for her, and she risked her family's reputation for him. At first she despised him, she wanted to marry Henry Percy for security and also for freedom. But The King took it from her and promised her all the things that would make a girl fall of her feet. He wanted a male heir to the throne and she wanted freedom. Now the the two of them were buried together as husband and wife.

Henry Tudor and Anne Boleyn had become one of the most beloved couples in history, even more influential than Romeo and Juliet, for unlike them they managed to have a life together and also share an empire together. They both got the male heir they wanted, but it was Elizabeth, their eldest daughter that was to become the most powerful monarch England had ever known.

Anne had always expected great things from Elizabeth and deep inside, she felt that it was Elizabeth's destiny to become Queen. Henry tried to fulfill that great destiny by finding a youthful king for her to marry, but they were never able to find a suitable husband for Elizabeth. Thomas Seymour believed that he would be a good fit, but Anne was warned of the Seymour family and pushed him away.

Henry and Anne had been through so much. As Queen Elizabeth watched over the family grave she thought of life very much. Her second cousin, Katherine Howard told her that life was very beautiful. Elizabeth never truly understood what it meant until she saw her parents and their love for each other.

Anne and Henry's love would last for the ages, Elizabeth just knew it. She had hoped that one day she would find a great companion just like her parents.


	9. What If Katherine Howard Was Faithful?

**What If Katherine Howard Was Faithful?**

Katherine Howard was pregnant and there could be no other father but His Majesty, King Henry VIII. She laid back on the chair and her stepdaughter, Mary came to her head. She was different to the adorable little Edward and the intelligent scarlet Elizabeth. She knew what happened to Henry's previous wives, and she hoped that her child would help Henry feel more himself again.

She was Henry's rose without a thorn, but according to Mary she was a rose without petals. She heard Mary describe Katherine as not a good wife nor a good catholic. Mary's faith was nothing but a sheer obsession in Katherine's eyes. She had to see Mary again, perhaps it was a bit too harsh to remove two of her maids, but she still felt that Mary was jealous of her.

But it did feel strange to have a stepdaughter that older than her. Before she was married, Katherine Howard only sought to enjoy herself, but the marriage to The King had changed her views. She didn't understand why the world had to be so cruel, and she didn't understand why she was surrounded by glares. She felt she had changed from a little girl to a big woman overnight, but she still didn't understand the stares. Katherine was frightened, but she tried to dance her pain away and music was the portal to her dream world. Despite all the responsibility she had, she knew that she had to be faithful to The King. It was the last chance for her family, she knew of the cruel and wicked fate that befell her uncle and cousins.

Her whole family were depending on her.

There were so many dashing men in court. Her husband's groom, Thomas Culpepper was the most handsome of the lot. She also liked Charles Brandon, but he was understandably married. Katherine wondered what happened to her ex-fiance, Francis. She hoped that whereever he was, that God was treating him well. Despite all the dashing men in court, Katherine had made a motto that she was determined to stick to: No other but his.

_And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil._


End file.
